


Not delivered

by watsonsoulmate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim Moriarty - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Texting, johniarty, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsoulmate/pseuds/watsonsoulmate
Summary: Love isn't clear, or good, or perfect. But is strong, and often it's stronger than the words we say... or write.





	

You and me. Restaurant. Tonight.  
Don’t come in one of your jumpers, it’s a classy place. - JM  **07:09 PM  
**  
I’ll wear my worst jumper then. Why do you think that I’m free tonight? - JW  **07:10 PM**  
  
You’re always free for me. - JM  **07:10 PM**  
  
Sherlock said that he needs help in the morgue. - JW  **07:15 PM**  
  
I will send him to the morgue if he doesn’t let me eat with my boyfriend. - JM  **07:15 PM**  
  
Find an excuse on why I can’t go with him then. You’re the sneaky one here. – JW  **07:20 PM**  
  
You can’t go because you have to eat in the best restaurant of the nation instead of analyzing smelly bodies. – JM  **07:23 PM**  
  
_And after that, I’ll make you scream in a way that Sherlock can’t even dream to. –_ JM  **07:25 PM**  
  
_…okay, but what about the excuse?_ – JW  **07:25 PM**  
  
Make it up yourself. We’re both sneaky, and you’re way smarter than what people think.  
I just motivated you to lie and come with me, now proceed. – JM  **19:26**  
  
You know you’re annoying, right? – JW  **19:30**  
  
You are fantastic. See you in an hour, usual spot. – JM  **07:36 PM**  
  
 Tonight it’s been beautiful. Sorry for the bruises, I’ll send you painkillers. – JM  **05:00 AM**  
  
I’ve been in war, I’m a doctor, I’m not a five years old anymore and you’re not my mom. – JW  **12:03 PM**  
  
Don’t be so grumpy, I was just worried about you. – JM  **12:33 PM**  
  
You didn’t seem so worried while in the drive home you kept asking about every move of Sherlock, bruises or not. – JW  **01:00 PM**  
  
It’s just work and you know it. I can’t let down my guard. – JM  **01:02 PM**  
  
Sure, it will be still work when I’ll find you forcing him to give you a blowjob, tied to your chair. – JW  **01:05 PM Not Delivered**  
  
Answer, don’t be a drama queen. – JM  **01:40 PM**  
  
Sorry, I forgot that’s your role. – JW  **01:42 PM**  
  
I’ll keep in mind these messages. The whip is waiting for you.  
  
Also, I don’t care what you think, that detective is only work for me. You’re my one and only, Johnny boy. – JM  **01:45 PM**  
  
I hope so. – JW   **01:50 PM**  
  
Try again to talk about Sherlock during a date and I’ll strangle you with your damn whip. I love you. – JW  **02:00 PM**  
  
You learn fast. I love you too. – JM   **02:05 PM**  
  
_**________________________________________________________**_  
  
Do you want to watch a movie with me? – JM  **06:00 PM**  
  
I’m working. – JW   **06:10 PM**  
  
I’m not. Do you? – JM  **06:10 PM**  
  
Watch it without me. – JW   **06:12 PM**  
  
No. It’s scary. – JM  **06:12 PM**  
  
You’re a serial killer, please explain what on earth could make you scared – JW   **06:20 PM**  
  
The Ring. – JM  **06:22 PM**  
  
Don’t watch it then. – JW  **06:22 PM**  
  
But I’m bored. – JM  **06:22 PM**  
  
For God’s sake, let me work. – JW  **06:29 PM**  
  
I’ll pay you the entire day of work if you come. – JM  **07:00 PM**  
  
Damn you, rich boy. – JW   **07:00 PM**  
  
I’ll be there in half an hour. Don’t make me find you shaking on the couch like a child. – JW   **07:10 PM**  
  
Idiot. – JM   **07:10 PM**  
  
I may be an idiot but I’m coming to save you, princess. – JW   **07:11 PM**  
  
  _I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to give you a normal life, John. But every moment spent with you, even if in secret it’s enough to make me a happy man._ – JM  **03:33 AM Not Delivered**


End file.
